


between a rock and hard place

by youaremarvelous



Series: Yuri!!! on Ice Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Dwayne "the Rock" Johnson - Freeform, M/M, Viktor is very strong, he's not heavy he's my husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaremarvelous/pseuds/youaremarvelous
Summary: Yuuri breaks the rule about not bringing up his (other) celebrity crush in the bedroom, and Viktor has no choice but to prove his superiority through the time-honored sport of household item heavy lifting.





	between a rock and hard place

Viktor lies on the bed with his head pillowed against the achingly soft flesh of Yuuri’s stomach—heart clenching with each gentle touch of Yuuri’s lips against his forehead.  

 

It’s Viktor’s favorite part of their bedtime routine. Well, maybe his second favorite: sandwiched right between worshipping Yuuri’s body in the form of a full body massage and the times when their mutual appreciation for each other progresses into exploration that is decidedly more eros in nature.

 

“I think my hair’s gotten thinner,” Viktor says. He doesn’t really mean it: he’s staring down thirty and his receding hairline is just a matter of course at this point, but he enjoys the sweet reassurances such comments garner from Yuuri. 

 

“I wouldn’t care if you went bald,” Yuuri says when his lips aren’t otherwise occupied. He is tireless in his mission to cover the entirety of his husband’s forehead with kisses, no matter how large it grows. “You’d be like the Rock.”

 

“Hey—“ Viktor sits up enough to drag Yuuri down to the bed by his elbow and pins him there with his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders. “I thought we agreed no talk of the Rock in the bedroom.”

 

Yuuri giggles and fans himself with his hand. ‘But he’s so dreamy.”

 

“Okay, that’s it.” Viktor releases Yuuri and scrambles off the bed, and Yuuri flops over on his stomach to watch Viktor with his head propped in his hands.

 

“Could the Rock do this?” Viktor asks, lifting their floor lamp over his head with an exaggerated roar.

 

“Oh. So strong.” Yuuri is deadpan.

 

“Okay,” Viktor sets the lamp back down and grabs for Makkachin. “What about  _this_?” He asks, hoisting the dog up in his arms. Makkachin wags her tail excitedly and licks Viktor’s face, and Yuuri snorts a laugh into the bedspread.

 

“Pretty impressive,” Yuuri says when he’s stopped laughing.

 

“Rough crowd, huh, girl?” Viktor asks the dog, setting her gently back into her bed. “But unbeknownst to you—” he points at Yuuri—“I have yet to reveal the true extent of my power.”

 

“Yeah?” Yuuri’s eyes shine with delight.

 

Viktor nods and pads across the room back to Yuuri’s side. He bundles Yuuri up in their duvet and lifts him into a bridal carry. “With the power of love!” Viktor declares to his audience of two.

 

Yuuri covers his mouth with his hands and blushes hard. “It’s like the reverse of our wedding night!”

 

“You’re not the only strong one in this relationship,” Viktor beams down at his swaddled husband. “Just the stronger one.”

 

“But we’re both stronger than the Rock.”

 

“Obviously,” Viktor agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable [here](http://youremarvelous.tumblr.com/post/164160822188/viktor-lies-on-the-bed-with-his-head-pillowed)


End file.
